(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch control method, a switch controller, and a converter including the switch controller.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A converter preferably has a high power factor and a low total harmonic distortion (hereinafter, referred to as THD). However, efficiency of the converter may be decreased due to the high power factor and the low THD characteristic of the converter.
In further detail, when a high load is connected to a discrete conduction mode (DCM) flyback converter, a conduction loss may be increased. The conduction loss also occurs when currents flow into a rectifying diode, an inductor, and a switching element that form the DCM flyback converter.
In addition, when a low load is connected to the DCM flyback converter, a switching loss may be increased.
In a high load condition, the conduction loss is relatively greater than the switching loss. On the contrary, in a low load condition, the switching loss is relatively greater than the conduction loss.
The preceding description of the related art is only offered to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form a part of the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.